


hand holding underneath the stars

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Spoilers for episode 38, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Talking feelings under the night sky, terry jr is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: Grant and Terry try talking about how the mission to retrieve the anchor went.Key word: try.
Relationships: Nicolas Close & Grant Wilson, Terry Jr. & Grant Wilson (Dungeons and Daddies)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	hand holding underneath the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dndads fic and I’m quite nervous- the fandom, especially on ao3, is not that huge, but, it looks cozy so here’s hoping 
> 
> Anyway, quick premise, Grant and Terry’s relationship in the fic is purely platonic although I do think that in a distant future there might be more pining 
> 
> Also! This is not my best work for a long shot, I mean, it’s not even beta read, so, again, here’s hoping I didn’t make /too/ many mistakes

Hours have passed since they left the waterfall and when he last saw his Dad. 

Night had taken over the bright blue sky, the air becoming is still and quiet, the others probably already asleep, and distant crickets chirping in the distance. Grant sighs and with one hand starts fiddling with the watch his Dad gave him.

It’s heavy, and currently cool at the touch. 

He tries not to let his thoughts get the better of him, he doesn’t want to end up spiralling and ending up making a mess. Again. 

So, he lays on the grass, next to Nick who is snoring and will probably end up moving closer to Grant during the night to keep himself warm. Not that Grant finds himself minding that much.

When they had been held hostage they had all taken the habit of sleeping next to each other, in a sort of pile, to protect themselves from the coolness of the fortress at night. And, of course, the other boys ended up always surrounding Grant, in one way or the other.

Again, not that he minded. 

Even when he woke up with both Lark and Sparrow laying on top of him, hugging each other, Nick with his elbows digging into his flesh and Terry, at his other side, using his arm as a human pillow, and stopping the circulation in that arm, he found himself appreciating how calm they all were. Especially Sparrow and Lark.

When they were sleeping, they looked like tiny angels with messy hair full of dirt, sticks and maybe some blood. It was cute, if you ignored the blood.

Something warm moved closer to him, but, when he turned around, he didn’t see Nick moving in his sleep to snuggle at this side. Instead, he caught sight of Terry’s dark brown eyes as he rolled next to him.

In the distance he heard Walter’s snore, a sound that oddly resembled a croak.

“We still didn’t haven’t talked,” is the only answer Terry gives and Grant is already raising his eyes to the night sky.

They’re in a small clearing surrounded by trees, which they mostly found by luck, stumbling around trying not to look too suspicious, nevertheless he’s still able to see the stars. They’re  _ so many _ , shining and twinkling above their heads.

“So, Paeden is your grandad, huh? That’s messed up,”

Grant nods, although he doesn’t quite register Terry’s words.

“Uh, yeah. It’s, uh, really messed up…”

“Did everything- how was the trip?”

He shrugged. 

Suddenly he felt like he was under the waterfall again, it felt like hundreds of pounds came crashing against him. In his ears he heard the thundering sound of water, except this time it his own blood pounding.

“It was… alright. I- uh the thing with Paeden was… messed up, and uh, Henry broke the game by football by becoming… various animals, which was- that was  _ really _ weird, uh, I saw Yeet and uh, well, I fucked up, so  _ badly _ ,”

Grant didn’t know if he was about to cry or scream, he did feel like he had been holding everything in a tight bottle of sorts and now as he was talking to Terry he felt like huge cracks had begun appearing in its insides, even worse than the pressure of when he was talking with his Dad.

Maybe Terry sensed it or, maybe, he was just that amazing, nevertheless, the next thing Grant felt weren’t tracks of tears falling down his face, but, a warm, albeit tinier and more calloused, hand hold his tight.

“Shit. What happened? If you want to… of course…”

“ _ Well _ ,” he had to give him an answer. He  _ had _ to, this was  _ Terry _ , not anyone.

“I kinda, may or may not, have dumped some thoughts on him and,  _ god _ , I kissed him after all that and I’ve messed everything up and-“ 

He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing and focus on Terry’s hand holding his, and Nick ever inching closer body.

“It’s alright… I-“

“But, it’s  _ not _ !” 

The words spilled out of his mouth faster than he could register them and, immediately he felt a wave of panic wash over him as he turned to see Terry’s face, slightly blurred through the tears that were now collecting, stunned and hurt.

“I- I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to- I can- I’m- fuck,  _ fuck _ -“

He sat up, hands shaking in front of him and tears falling down his face. Behind him he could faintly feel Nick grow even closer, trying to find his source of warmth.

Grant didn’t know what he expected, maybe Terry to school him or to even just be hurt and turn away and leave him with the sleeping sack of potatoes that was Nick. Relief and guilt washed over him like the waterfall from earlier that day when he found himself being embraced by Terry.

Holding him tightly, although he was shorter than both him and Nick, and letting him crumble in the hug, awkwardly patting him on the back. 

It wasn’t like being hugged by his Dad, but, it was Terry and he would always be enough, no matter what happened to him.

Time flew by as they held each other, hours may have passed or maybe just a bunch of seconds. It didn’t matter, however, as they separated, with dried tear tracks running both of their faces, when Nick mumbled:

“Guys? Are we… is my Dad back?”

Grant and Terry only managed to throw a quick glance at each other before Grant said:

“Uh, no- but, they’ll be back soon,”

“Oh,”

Even if he had just woken Nick observed them, scanning attentively in the dark, before sighing and turning around.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, a light breeze picked up and Grant and Terry laid back down. Hands still holding each other.

Nick wasn’t as close as he had been before and while Grant had his suspicions that the other wasn’t sleeping, he didn’t press the issue. As Terry began losing conscious, Grant moved his free hand to grasp Nick’s smaller and colder one. He didn’t deserve to be alone, even if he was raised to be. 

And, with stars shining above them and next to his friends, Grant fell asleep.


End file.
